The present invention relates generally to a resonant chamber atomizer for liquids. More particularly the present invention relates to a novel resonant chamber atomizer for oil burners.
When liquid-atomizers for low-power oil-fired systems are used with the known mixing devices it is generally not possible, without elaborate equipment and corresponding high costs, to achieve the maximum degree of combustion with a stoichiometric or quasi-stoichiometric fuel/air ratio. Consequently, it is not possible to utilize the fuel to the extent which is desirable in view of present-day fuel prices and, even more, in view of the fuel prices to be expected in the future.
In the case of liquid fuels, a prerequisite for residue-free combustion is very fine atomization and intimate homogeneous mixing with the quantity of air necessary for combustion. If the fuel is not atomized sufficiently finely, a greater quantity of air is required for a moderately satisfactory degree of combustion. This excess air results in an increase in the thermal energy contained in the exhaust gases.
By achieving a finer atomization and employing a corresponding lower quantity of combustion air, the thermal energy contained in the exhaust gases is reduced, thus resulting in better utilization of the combustion heat.
Such a fine atomization is not possible with the conventional small burners for domestic heating systems. Accordingly, a series of disadvantages related to economy and operation results. Thus, it is not possible to operate the burner with a fuel supply which is as low as desired, that is, with a partial load. Such a low fuel supply may cause the flue to become sooted due to the incomplete combustion and consequently there may be the danger of a fire in the flue. If the large excess of air necessary for complete combustion is not supplied, the combustion temperature and, consequently, also the exhaust-gas temperature is not high enough to prevent the SO.sub.2 arising during the incomplete combustion from being at a temperature below the dew point. Consequently, the temperature is not high enough to prevent corrosion at the exit of the boiler caused by the condensed SO.sub.2.
It is an object of the resonant chamber atomizer according to the present invention to provide an atomizer which is suitable especially for oil burners of relatively low power. The atomizer according to the present invention offers, with a simpler design and less expensive manufacture, an improved fuel utilization in comparison with the present state of the art.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by utilizing the fact that gas vibrations with pressure waves of high amplitudes, which pressure waves exert a strong atomizing effect on liquid particles contained in the gas, occur in resonant cavities or chambers.